


Culture & Other Balls of Twine [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Culture & Other Balls of Twine" by LithiumDoll</p><p>“Okay, I realize this could appear to be poorly conceived - to those of limited vision - but what you have to understand is, I’ve actually just had the greatest, most outstanding idea ever.” Tony’s eyes searched heavenward and then he nodded soberly. “Yes, I believe history will consider this my triumph.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture & Other Balls of Twine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Culture and Other Balls of Twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442795) by [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)   


Since this was a multichapter work, I wasn't entirely sure how to upload it so you have a few options:

Can be downloaded as a .rar file containing separate mp3 files for each chapter [here](https://www.box.com/s/ku9ux0gs6lvsfmrogtgy) or from my Google drive [here](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8_SX3gt2MDlLXpLcHROR1p4c2s/edit?usp=sharing%22) (No sign-in required!...allegedly...this is my first time sharing using this platform so let me know if you're having trouble with it.):

Chapter 1 [17:40]  
Chapter 2 [13:57]  
Chapter 3 [20:46]  
Chapter 4 [19:12]  
Chapter 5 [43:03]

OR as a SUPER-MEGA-LONG mp3 file [1:54:41] [here](https://www.box.com/s/7gtfdva85r4clrj5b44m) or from Google drive [here](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8_SX3gt2MDlLXpLcHROR1p4c2s/edit?usp=sharing).

This story is now hosted at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/culture-other-balls-of-twine). The other hosting site I'm using (not Google Drive) has limited bandwidth for sharing, so if you're having an issue downloading it, use this link. Only the full length mp3 file is hosted here--if you'd prefer the collection of separate chapters, let me know and I'll find another file-sharing site to host it to.


End file.
